<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift of Feathers by sugarcomatosed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281182">A Gift of Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed'>sugarcomatosed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collecting Kisses [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edelbert Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple fan could have many uses, or so Dorothea had told her. For Edelbert Week, Day Three: Black Birds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collecting Kisses [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift of Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where did you acquire that?” Even without looking, Edelgard knew to what he was referring. She had been rifling through her trunk, looking for an item one evening. And as was their usual routine, Hubert was passing the time with her, looking over their assignments. </p><p> 	He prided himself on keeping track of her, and her belongings.  Out of all of the items she’d pulled out of the trunk, only one of them would give Hubert pause.</p><p>	A silver handled fan, trimmed with black feathers. </p><p>	“It was a gift from Dorothea.” She picked it up off the floor boards and stood. She opened it up for a him to see. “I told her I thought it was pretty and she insisted I take it. An opera patron had gifted her it, trying to curry her favor.” </p><p>	Which wasn’t the full story, but it was truth enough for now. </p><p>	The full story involved Dorothea’s quite amusing and unfavorable impression of the man, as well as a sly smile and some teasing advice.</p><p>	Advice that came rushing back to her now and made her cheeks flush. She ignored it and Hubert would never draw attention to such a thing. </p><p>	She did think it was pretty, if not a little flashy. Edelgard opened it for him to see the details.  The handle was a polished silver, with engravings of birds along its front and back, and the fabric itself was a red silk , with black birds stitched along the bottom and black feathers  along its edge.</p><p>	Hubert nodded, humoring her. “Most exquisite, my lady.” </p><p>	Edelgard’s lips twitched. “You can say it’s gaudy. Hubert. It was kind of her to give it to me and I didn’t want to offend her by refusing.” </p><p>	Dorothea had also shown her the best way to hold it for what had seemed like dozens of scenarios, the best way to hold it while you danced, for when you wanted to hide a smile and-</p><p>	“This one is also perfect if you want to give someone a kiss,” Dorothea had laughed. “So if you want to spring one on Hubie in secret, all you’ve got to do is hold it like so-“</p><p>	He spoke and jarred her back to the present. </p><p> 	“I think it suits you, my lady.” Hubert took it from her and admired the craftsmanship. “Perhaps at the Ball next month you can use it to swat off any unwelcome admirers.” He replied with a dry laugh. </p><p>	Or she might ask whisper to him behind the fabric, and consider if he would kiss her back; perhaps he would.</p><p>	“Perhaps.” She laughed as well. </p><p>	She did in fact, use the fan and its small flock of black birds, to spring a kiss on him at the ball. A chaste one on his cheek, but a kiss nonetheless. A peck, as birds do. His cheeks had turned red and he had bluntly blamed it on the winter’s chill when Dorothea asked with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been completely brain dead when it comes to writing but I had enough of the energy today to write something and wanted to write some EdelBert, and apparently it's Edelbert week?? So I looked at what today's prompt was and saw one of the themes for today was Black Birds. </p><p>My first thought here was feathers and patterns of birds, and this is where we went. A fan with black feathers. </p><p>I've been challenging myself to write more kisses and post more kisses, and I would say thinking about kisses and on the cheek ones count, so it  was fun to try and figure out how to link the two prompts I was working with.</p><p>have a lovely Edelbert week all~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>